


I'll Wait

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Duff usually didn't like new people, but he was willing to try as he reached across the table and took Slash's hand in his own. Slash had delicate hands and slender but strong fingers, which were perfect for guitar playing.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I'll Wait

Duff usually didn't like new people, but he was willing to try as he reached across the table and took Slash's hand in his own. Slash had delicate hands and slender but strong fingers, which were perfect for guitar playing. He was a skinny kid, dressed in a Rolling Stones t-shirt and ripped jeans, and the most magnificent hair that Duff had ever seen, all dark curls that covered his face as effectively as a mask. 

All in all, Slash was exactly what they needed - talented, smart, and ready to dive into the big bad world of rock n' roll. 

Almost immediately, Duff had taken to Slash, like a bee to honey (as it was, Izzy's colloquialisms were beginning to rub off on him) and began spending way too much time with the kid, which wasn't fair because Slash was only a few years younger than the rest of them but he just seemed so much younger to Duff, who had always wanted a younger brother. 

Unfortunately for Duff, and pretty much everybody involved, his feelings for the guitarist went beyond platonic or even slightly more familial than necessary. In fact, the feelings became like a weird twist between romantic and yearning, feelings that Duff had only had for girls before, and so, when he first felt that familiar twist in his stomach when Slash pulled him in for an enthusiastic hug, he had been terrified. 

"What do you do when you get feelings for somebody that _you don't want_ to have feelings for?" Duff asked, his voice soft yet somehow so heavy as he looked down at the worn wood of the table. 

Izzy gazed at him with his strange eyes. "You either ignore 'em until they go away, or put aside your pride and kiss them." 

That advice hadn't helped in the slightest, but yet, Duff continued with his life, weird and twisted as it was. Slash was funny and always down for a good time, always there to accompany Duff down to the bar for a few drinks that would end with them cackling like a bunch of drunken hyenas at some dumb joke. 

Duff prayed that the feelings would go away, that it was just some faze, but they lingered - in fact, they seemed to grow, until the mere sound of Slash playing around with his guitar would send him to the bathroom to relieve the tension in his groin and then went to bang his head against the walk out of sheer frustration because this wasn't normal, and it shouldn't have been happening. 

Axl seemed to be noticing that something was going on, in that way of his that always seemed to know things, but he, thank God, didn't mention it, only silently glared at Duff whenever he stared too long at Slash during his guitar solos. 

Equally, Steven seemed to notice that things were changing, too, but unlike Axl, he had no filter, and constantly mentioned every little thing that he noticed, which was remarkably a lot, all things considered. Luckily, Izzy would always be there to pinch the back of his hand or thigh, and Steven would yelp, but seem to catch onto the fact that he was supposed to be quiet. At one point, Izzy seemed to have actually told Steven, because he started grinning whenever Duff and Slash were in the same room. 

Slash didn't seem to realize what was going on, didn't seem to realize the inner battle that was going on within Duff's mind, but then it all came to a standstill one late night. Duff had been laying in his room, reading a book that he'd 'borrowed' from Izzy, when he hsd heard somebody knock on his door. "Yeah?" He yelled out.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Slash asked, his voice soft and tentative, almost nervous, like he was afraid of being rejected. 

"Of course." Duff hurriedly stood up and opened the door, only to see Slash, looking like a small, kicked puppy. The sight made his heart ache. "What's wrong, buddy?" He asked. 

Slash twisted his fingers around, unsure. "I need to come in. It's private." He mumbled, and so Duff stepped aside, and he stepped into the room slowly, as if uncertain of his position. 

Shutting the door, Duff didn't know if it would be okay to sit down, so he awkwardly crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He could feel his heart begin to beat like a drum on speed, and he suddenly couldn't sit still as his leg began to move restlessly. "What do you wanna talk about?" Duff asked. 

It had to be something big, because Slash looked beyond nervous, twisting his hands and looking around anxiously. "I have something to tell you, but its kinda weird." He mumbled. 

Duff's heart did a somersault, and he bit his tongue. "I won't judge you " He said. 

Opening his mouth, Slash took a deep breathe. "I....really...like you, but not in a friend way." He winced, as if in physical pain. "Like, the sort of like you feel for a pretty girl at the bar, and I know that its weird and we're _friends_ but, I can't hide it anymore." 

The words felt like ice cold water had been dunked all over Duff's body, and he froze up, eyes widening. "Okay." He agreed, and then he smiled. "Slash, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say something like that." And he stepped foward, and as if he was sealing a kiss, he ducked his head and planted a kiss onto Slash's lips. 

And Slash eagerly kissed back. 


End file.
